Busted! All Thanks to Mochida
by long live marshmallows
Summary: ONESHOT: Hana hosts a gathering for everyone she knew from Nami-chuu. Mochida accidentally tells everyone that Tsuna's the Vongola Boss. THE RE-WRITTEN VERSION HAS FINALLY BEEN PUBLISHED! Hope it's better!


**Busted—All Thanks to Mochida**

_ONESHOT_

Set TYL!

_..._

Based on the manga.

Hey! In case you don't know me or haven't read something I've written before, I am long live marshmallows! Or LLM for short.

I have rewritten this. I hope it's improved. I've tried to correct some things that people mentioned in reviews! I may have forgotten some things here and there though.

Enjoy!

**Summary: **ONESHOT: Hana hosts a gathering for everyone she knew from Nami-chuu. Mochida accidentally tells everyone that Tsuna's the Vongola Boss. THE RE-WRITTEN VERSION HAS FINALLY BEEN PUBLISHED! Hope it's better!

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Hana was having a get-together with all her old classmates from middle school because Kyoko thought that it was a good idea. She invited everyone she still had contact with, and <em>her <em>friends invited others they knew from their year or upperclassmen to the party. It began at six o'clock. The guests began to arrive at her home she shared with her loving but loud husband, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Hana-chan! It's been so long! How are you doing?" One of her friends asked. She smiled.

"Hey, it's great to see you again, Sayo!"

"Hana!" Kyoko waved, her long orange hair trailing behind her. She was at the door with Haru, who had cut her hair short over the years. I-pin followed close behind in her trademark red Chinese clothing, suitable for martial arts.

"Hello!" She greeted. "Come on in! There'll more people coming soon."

"Who'd you invite?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh—practically everyone we knew from middle school. And if I forgot anyone, some other people will invite them. The only rule is that they have to be people we know from Nami-Middle," Hana told them when they were seated on the couch.

"What are you doing for work, nowadays?" Sayo asked. Hana shrugged.

"I work at an office that gives a pretty good pay. How about you guys?"

Sayo said, "I'm working as a doctor. I found a boyfriend!"

"Congratulations!" Kyoko and Harua said. Hana beamed.

"I'm opening a bakery in a few days! You can all come," Haru said excitedly.

"It's going to be fantastic!" Kyoko hushed with a dreamy look in her eyes. The door opened and more of their old classmates came in: three men and two women. They all smiled at each other and exchanged hugs. They haven't seen each other in so long! Kyoko's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Hana spoke with her old friends as Kyoko listened to the other speaker. "Oh, okay. That's fine! Have a safe trip. Bye!"

"Who was it?" Hana asked. They were all looking at Kyoko now.

"Tsu-kun says that they'll be here a bit late. The plane was delayed and they just landed in Japan."

"Ehh! _Tsu-kun?"_ Who's that?" A male asked.

"Maybe her boyfriend?" A girl teased. Kyoko smiled at them and nodded. "Do we know him?"

"We don't know anyone named Tsu," the male said.

"Tsu, Tsu, Tsu...sounds familiar..." Another male thought out loud. "Tsu..."

Hana sighed. "It's Tsunayoshi...does that ring a bell?"

_"EEEH!"_

"Yep, the one and only Tsuna," Kyoko confirmed.

The male who brought up the question sighed. "And you're calling him _Tsu-kun. _I guess I'll never have a chance to be your boyfriend now." They all laughed.

"You _don't _want to get in between them," Haru said waving a finger. "You never know what Tsuna-san will do to you!" Another snorted.

"What's he doing anyways? And land in Japan? Where were they?"

"They had to finish something in Italy," Hana answered. "Ryohei's with them as well."

"Mochida-san said that he'll be here around six thirty," Kyoko said as an afterthought.

"You've spoken to him?" Kyoko nodded.

"Well! Let's get this party started!" Hana said to move the topic away from them. She played the music and people put the food they brought to the party on the table. Guests slowly made their way into the party from work or their homes.

Half an hour later, like he said, Mochida arrived.

"It's Mochida-san!" A woman said. "How are you? I haven't seen you in like, forever!"

"Yo! I've been doing great!"

"Why are you dressed like that?" A man from their party asked. Mochida looked down. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white sweater over it. A silver chain hung from his neck, partially hidden by the shirt. He was wearing dress pants and dress shoes which he set by the door.

"That's the weirdest combination I've ever seen," someone else commented. Mochina shrugged.

"I always have to be on standby for meetings. I just finished one and I rushed here as fast as I could. I only changed my shirt into something more casual; I didn't have time to change everything else because I might be called back again."

"You go to meetings, Mochida?" A girl asked. "What occupation?" Mochida sat down next to her and a guy. He drank from the tea Hana poured him.

"Thanks." He looked at the group. _Hm. Could I tell them that I'm in the mafia, _he wondered. _There's nothing they can do about it, right? Would they sell me out to the police? I hope not. And besides, the Vongola is too large for the police to do anything about it. _They looked at him expectantly.

"Eh...? Are you going to tell us or not?" A guy asked. "Is it so embarrassing you don't want to say?"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing embarrassing about being part of the mafia—" _Shoot. _Their eyes widened.

"Did you just say _mafia?" _They asked. Kyoko, I-pin, Hana, and Haru were preparing the food so they didn't have time to warn Mochida to shut up.

"W-What! I didn't say that!"

"Ah, thought so...you wouldn't join the mafia," a girl said and sighed.

"Or maybe they just didn't want to take him?" A man snickered jokingly.

"Why wouldn't they take me!" Mochida exclaimed and let his ego get ahead of him. "The family I'm part of may be in the mafia, but their main goal is to use their power to protect the helpless and poor. We're trying to change the mafia, although that probably won't happen until another lifetime." They looked at him in awe.

"Dude, I was joking! Are you serious?"

"So, they're the sort-of good mafia?" A girl asked. "That's amazing!"

"Are we really believing this?" Sayo asked them, but was ignored.

"But why are you in Japan? Aren't the mobs in Italy?" A man asked curiously.

"The boss put me as second-in-command for the branch in Japan," Mochida said.

"Wow! Why did he do that?"

"I'm from here, right? And he's busy in Italy."

"Oooh..."

"The food's ready!" Hana called.

"Hurray!" They said. They—about thirty of them now—sat down around the table.

"What about Dame-Tsuna? Is Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun with him?" Some asked. Hana looked at the time. Seven o'clock.

"They'll be arriving in a bit."

They thanked each other for the food and dug in.

"S'cuse me," Mochida said. "Gotta use the washroom. Where is it?"

"Through that door, down the hallway; it's the last door," Hana said and went back into the kitchen to get more drinks. Kyoko was getting the rest of the food and Haru was helping her. I-pin, who didn't know anyone, followed Haru before she could get too shy.

Mochida nodded and left his sweater hanging on the back of his chair. A guy sitting beside him eyed the sweater. He felt around it. Sayo noticed.

"Matsuda, what are you doing?" Matsuda grinned.

"I just want to see what's in his wallet," he brought out a black and red wallet. They all looked interested and leaned in. He opened it slowly and dramatically. His eyes widened.

"Whoa!"

"What is it?" They asked. Matsuda held out a gold bank card.

"He's rich!" He whispered. He put the card back and shuffled around. There were some business cards, his ID, and a mixture of Italian Euros and Japanese money. Then he found something else.

"Hey, what do you think this key card opens?" He asked.

"Well, what does it say?" One asked. Matsuda looked at the white card and frowned.

"There's just a fancy crest and the numbers 'five-three-two-nine-zero-four-eight-two.' It's a code number. There's nothing else on this."

"Sneaky," Sayo commented. She heard the toilet flush. "Let's see what he does when he can't find it!" Matsuda grinned. He closed the wallet and put it back in its pocket. Mochida walked in to find all of them eating quietly. Hana, Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin returned.

"Why's everyone so quiet?"

"Nothing," they answered. To think that they were all in their twenties...they acted like kids!

Mochida narrowed his eyes. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, so he just sat down and took a bite of the food. "Hey, this is great!" Haru grinned.

"I made that. It took me forever to learn it!" Soon they were all talking. Fifteen minutes later, they all forgot about the card that was inside Matsuda's pocket.

Mochida's phone rang about half an hour later when they were all laughing at one of Sayo's jokes.

"Hey, Mochida here," he said. He drank some wine. "Yo, what's up?"

His friends continued to eat, not minding the phone call, but keeping quiet as to not disturb.

"You want to borrow the key card for the base? What happened to your own?" They choked at the word and looked at each other. Key card? Base? The key to the mafia base?

"You _forgot _it in your—do you know what can happen if an enemy gets his hands on that?" Mochida's voice rose slightly. Everyone's eyes widened and looked worried. That key card is _that _important? Well, they'd best give it back to its owner right after his phone call.

"Fine, I'll lend you mine. Where are you? Okay, stay there. I'll be over there in about ten minutes." While he said this, he pulled out his wallet. Everyone began to sweat. Uh oh.

"Huh...that's funny," Mochida muttered under his breath. The card wasn't in its sleeve. He flipped it over and looked into the other compartments of the wallet. "Hold on," he told the caller. He put the wallet down and dug his free hand in all his pants pockets and the ones in his sweater. "It's not here...I was sure I had it. Huh? Er. Looks like I misplaced mine somewhere. _Shit. _Look, I can't help you now. I'm in a bigger mess. Why? You know where yours is, and I have no idea where mine is," Mochida growled. "I can't help you. Bye." He ended the call.

"Um, Mochida..." Matsuda said. His hand was pulling out the card he hid. Mochida was glaring at the phone. His eyes adverted to Matsuda's. "N-Nevermind..." He said.

Mochida pressed a speed dial button and held the phone to his ear. Everyone was pretending to not pay attention. "Hey, Boss," Mochida said. "I...well...sort of lost the key card for the base."

...

Mochida's boss just parked his van and was getting out when he received a phone call. Five of his Guardians closed their doors and looked curiously at their boss, but didn't say anything. They all wore comfortable shirts, but they still wore formal wear from waist down. In the female's case, she simply kept her dark dress shirt and pants.

"Hello? Yeah? Go on," he said when his second-in-command hesitated. His hand closed the door and stayed there after he heard what Mochida said. "You...lost the key. To the base," He repeated. This caught the Guardians' attention. "Are you sure you didn't leave it in your office?" The boss locked the doors and began to walk, his Guardians behind him on either side. It was near dinnertime and not many people were out to see them.

...

"I'm sure I had them with me, honest!" Mochida said. He walked away from the table and into the kitchen, but they could all hear him.

"Wait...he lost the key to the base?" Hana asked. Kyoko looked shocked. "The...mafia base?"

They nodded, not even wondering how she knew.

"He didn't _really _lose it," Sayo said. "We sort of...took it from his wallet as a joke since he was such a bully in middle school."

Hana had an evil grin on his face. "Serves him right to get lectured by the boss," she said. "He treated Kyoko like a prize in middle school against Tsuna, remember?" They all nodded. "I still haven't forgiven him for doing that, although Tsuna totally beat him that day." Everyone grinned. Kyoko blushed.

"Hana, that was so long ago!"

"That doesn't matter. I hold long grudges. Let him make a fool out of himself. Put the card on the bottom of the table," Hana suggested. Matsuda did so with a mischievous smile. They were quiet so they were able to eavesdrop.

"Seriously, Boss. I _had _it with me. I checked everywhere."

Pause.

"I know it's important, it's just that I had it in my wallet, you know? I still have my wallet, my cash, and bank cards, everything— it's just the card that's missing."

Pause. The door opens and voices are heard but they try to shush the late comers while straining their ears to hear.

"I swear it's not an enemy!"

"And how do youknow it's _not_ an enemy?" The group listened intently. The boss was yelling so loud they could hear from the party room? They all grinned at Mochida's misfortune.

"Well, because no one approached me the whole day."

"Mochida, I can't believe you lost it."

"I'm sorry, Boss."

"_Sigh. _As long as it doesn't happen again. I have to call Hibari-san to sharpen up the security until the card is found."

_Hibari-san? _They all thought. _The _Hibari Kyoya, their old Disciplinary Committee Chairman? The name gave them the shivers. Hibari joined the mafia as well...what a small, scary world.

"I'm _very _sorry! It will never happen again. Please forgive me—don't let him bite me to death!" They snickered.

Some of the party members finally noticed the newcomers. All eating utensils clattered to the table at the sight of the handsome men and beautiful young lady. They waved at the large group as a greeting. The brunet dropped gracefully onto the seat next to Kyoko and gave the party group a smile and a bow before giving Kyoko a kiss on the cheek. He then put a hand to his forehead looking slightly tired. The other five also sat. The brunet held a black cell phone to his right ear while his left hand finger combed his spiky hair. He looked exasperated.

"I believe it when you say it won't happen again, Mochida," Tsuna spoke into the phone as Kyoko put food on his plate. The others' eyes widened and their jaws dropped. No wonder Mochida's boss sounded so loud—he was _right here! _And is that who they _think it is?_

"But as I said, I can't stop feeling worried about about the base and you loosing the key card."

"Sorry, Boss," Mochida muttered in the kitchen again.

"It's fine. You were invited to Hana-san's party, right? I don't see you."

"You don't—wait, what?" Mochida ran out the kitchen and saw the Vongola Boss and five of his Guardians sitting at the table. Mukuro and Hibari were absent. Hibari hates crowds and Mukuro had no reason to be there.

"B-Boss!" Mochida stuttered. Tsuna frowned. He didn't like people he knew since middle school calling him boss. It was worse with already about a thousand subordinates, but Mochida and Chrome as well? Sigh.

"Mochida, you're already here?" Tsuna was startled. Then he looked at all the others gathered at the table.

"YOU'RE MOCHIDA'S MAFIA FAMILY'S _BOSS?" _Twenty-nine voices exclaimed at the same time. Chaos erupted at every corner of the table. Questions were thrown at him so fast he couldn't understand them except for the occasional "Dame-Tsuna" remark.

Tsuna blinked at them. _What? _He thought stupidly. _Mafia boss? Where'd they hear that from?_ He looked at Mochida who had a horrified expression on his face. _Oh. That's where_. Tsuna's brow twitched and he sighed again. Great, now their friends knew they were mafia. This news will surely spread to everyone else they knew like wild fire. Tsuna stood up. _Reborn's going to kill me._

"Mochida, could we...talk? In the hall," he said carefully. He walked out the room and down the hall, away from eavesdroppers. Mochida followed with his head down. All the eyes in the room followed him out. Then their heads swivelled to the five who came in with Tsuna: Gokduera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, and Chrome. They recognised three of them. Yamamoto sported a scar on his chin.

_From a mafia fight!_ They all instantly thought. Then they noticed something: Ryohei. Hana is married to Ryohei. Kyoko's boyfriend is the mafia boss. Both of them knew they were in the mafia. What. The. Hell.

"Hana-chan! Kyoko-chan! You knew they were in the mafia?" Sayo and Matsuda asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Of course they knew," Gokudera replied when the girls didn't. "One's a wife of Juudaime's Guardian, and one is the girlfriend of Juudaime himself!"

"So all of you—including Hibari-san—are in the mafia?" Matsuda asked.

"Duh," Gokudera said. Yamamoto chuckled.

"It's nice to see you all again."

"Yeah, it's been at least eight or nine years since the last time we spoke!" Ryohei said with a smile.

"How is it that you're all in the mafia? I can't believe you're in the mafia!" Someone squealed.

"How hard is it to believe that we're in the mafia?" Lambo asked with one eye closed and balancing his chair on its hind legs.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"I'm Lambo, one of Tsuna's Guardians."

"Guardians?" The group repeated. Gokudera slammed a hand on the table, making them all jump. "Don't ask."

They didn't. In middle school, Gokudera would have probably been all over them shouting and screaming. This calmer version of him gave them the creeps. After a few minutes of tight, awkward silence, Tsuna came in with a welcoming smile. Mochida looked no different. Then he sat and looked at his feet. Tsuna was about to sit when Mochida exclaimed, "What the hell is it doing there?" He bent and picked up the card. Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"Mochida..."

"It wasn't there before! Seriously—I checked!"

Tsuna sighed. "At least you found it. Come on, our food's getting cold. Sorry for keeping you all waiting," Tsuna smiled at his old classmates again. They hastily reassured him that it was fine and all. Lambo and Gokudera snorted.

"B-But...Dame-Tsuna is a mafia boss...?" Matsuda asked, slightly crazed at the idea. Gokudera glared. Nowadays, no one except Reborn dared say that nickname in front of Tsuna.

"No, this is a sick joke. There's no way Dame-Tsuna is a mafia boss..." Sayo said. Gokudera growled and Tsuna smiled sheepishly at them.

"Yeah, there's no way! Dame-Tsuna can't even pass a test properly!" Someone else said. "You're joking, right?" A few of them laughed half-heartedly, trying to convince themselves that is was a joke. Because if it wasn't, the world might as well end. Yamamoto laughed. This made them laugh along with him. But their laughter died as he spoke.

"No, no, it's true, actually," he said with a grin. "Ever since his first year in Middle School, he was the candidate to be the Vongola Decimo." They all stared at him. Matsuda's mouth opened and closed several times.

"NO WAY HE'S A BOSS! THE MAFIA'S A _GAME_ IF THAT'S TRUE!" He yelled. "If he's a boss, then I'm king of the world!" Tsuna looked at him and his mouth twitched into a smile.

_Yamamoto used to think that the mafia was a game... _he thought. _Good times._

"Yeah, Mochida's probably lying to us about being in the mafia," Sayo murmured.

"Actually, Mochida was just joking..." Tsuna began to say, but was cut off by the next speaker.

"I am _not _lying!" Mochida cried. His ego was getting to him.

_If only he admitted he was lying, this conversation would be over! _Tsuna thought as he mentally rubbed his temples.

"No way, this can't be happening," Matsuda said as he stood up. "I don't believe it. Tsuna's a boss for a mafia family? And if he has Mochida working under him, then that means he must he strong! Tsuna is _not _strong." He began to pace. "Does anyone else find this ridiculous?"

"Oi! Juudaime is a thousand times stronger than you!" Gokudera roared. That was the last straw. _No one_ insults Juudaime within hearing range of the Storm Guardian.

"Excuse..." Tsuna said again in a conversational tone and blinked when someone else cut him off. Kyoko laughed quietly at his attempts to fool the group.

"Yeah, _right!_ He's always getting injured! He couldn't even stand up for himself until you became his body guard at school!" Matsuda exclaimed. "He got the lowest grade in every class. There's no way he's a _boss! _You're pulling my leg!"

"And he's always clumsy," someone else added. "Does the nickname _Dame-Tsuna_ not prove it? This is crazy. There are at least a million reasons why it's not possible for him to be a boss."

"I agree! Which is why..." Tsuna was trying yet _again_ to take control of the podium to no avail.

While Gokudera and Lambo argued with the guests, Tsuna just looked on, turning his head here and there, as if he was watching a tennis match as rebuttals were yelled at across the table. Yamamoto tried to calm them down, whereas Ryohei became Gokudera's back-up and tried to convince them, ending up telling them of all their encounters. But between his yelling and Gokudera's shouting, no one could make sense of it.

"If only you'd just admit you're lying!" Someone told Gokudera.

"WE'RE NOT LYING, FOR GODSAKE!" Gokudera yelled. "I'm telling you—Juudaime is the best mafia boss you will ever meet!"

"I don't believe this." Sayo lifted her right hand and swiped it horizontally until it returned to her side. "There's no way he's a boss! I'll as Kyoko-chan. She never lies—she definitely won't lie for her boyfriend!"

All eyes turned to the girl in question. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably at the hard stares.

"Kyoko-chan! Tell us the truth! Dame-Tsuna's probably working at this run down factory in the middle of nowhere, right?"

"Arg! You're still calling me a liar! I'm telling you the truth!" Mochida yelled at Sayo. "I hate to admit it, but he's my _BOSS!_" He pointed a finger at Tsuna, who had the temptation to bite it off. _No,_ _I can't do that...it is Hibari-san's job to bite people._

"Eh," Kyoko said with a hesitant smile as she glanced at Tsuna, and saw that he had already admitted defeat. "Have you noticed that he has matured over the years?" she asked rhetorically instead. "He has. It's not _too_ hard to believe that he's Mochida-kun's boss..." she finished, not really answering their question. But it seemed to give them something to think about.

They looked at each other, trying to remember their teenage years.

"To be honest, I didn't really pay much attention to him," Sayo answered. "I was...more of a Yamamoto fan," she said honestly and grinned at Yamamoto who smiled. Matsuda sat back down and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at him questioningly. Matsuda continued to look at him thoughtfully.

"Hm," he said and cocked his head. "The only change in him was that I noticed he wore this awesome ring set during the second and third year. But that doesn't mean he's a mafia boss." Tsuna glanced at his Vongola Gear, which were a long ring (Natsu) on his middle finger and the Vongola Ring on his pinkie. The two were attached by a short chain.

"Actually..." someone else said, "I've never seen Mochida lie before. He's never too proud to admit something he's done before."

Some agreed, saying they can't even name once where they caught Mochida lying.

"So...Tsuna's a mafia boss?" Someone concluded.

"I've been trying to tell you that for the past fifteen minutes," Gokudera said.

"I hope," Tsuna spoke for the first time after the argument began. "I hope that you won't, well...how should I put this...well, I'm still Tsuna, although, not as _DAME, _anymore." He could see that majority of them still had their doubts about this sudden news. _Even _I _wouldn't believe it if someone told me I would be the boss of the number one mafia family ten years later, _he thought. _I mean, I was so useless and no-good back then. Reborn has certainly changed my life to the extreme. _He smiled inwardly as he used Ryohei's old catchphrase. _And I actually hope that some of these people will walk away thinking that this was all a practical joke. There's no need for them to know about the mafia and who's in it._

Gokudera got up, and punched Mochida. He hit the floor with a groan. Tsuna snapped back to the present and cursed himself. If he knew Reborn _at all_, he knew that Reborn would have a thing or two to say to his student for allowing his Storm Guardian to get out of control. Tsuna winced.

"Che. You idiot—you just had to go and tell everyone that Juudaime's the mafia boss, did you? Although it won't do any harm to let people know how superior he is," he said in a lower tone, then louder, "Juudaime asked us not to tell everyone about his identity! I ought to bomb you right now!"

"Gokudera, wait!" Tsuna said in panic.

"Sorry Juudaime. I was just scaring him." He let go of Mochida and walked back to his place beside the Tenth. Tsuna sighed.

"This is going to scar me for life," Matsuda grumbled and refilled his glass with wine, "Dame-Tsuna as a mafia boss...unbelievable." He drank half of it.

"But...if he is...then he's practically trying to change the mafia world," someone said. They stared at Tsuna.

_If he _is _a boss, he's dangerous. He doesn't look dangerous... _Sayo sat back and crossed her arms.

"The mafia, no matter good or bad, get into fights and getting into mafia fights mean most likely killing people. I can't see Dame-Tsuna killing anyone." Tsuna tried to hide his guilty face with a straight one. He hated to admit it, but he has killed before.

They frowned at his silence.

"You're not..._serious_ are you?" Matsuda blurted out wide eyed.

"I..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell them "yes, I did", but he couldn't just say, "no, I didn't" either.

"Just drop the topic," Mochida said.

"You brought it up in the first place," Gokudera glared at him.

"Either way, the secret's out," Lambo said with a mouthful of turkey in his mouth.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>...Up there, the person Tsuna "killed" is Byakuran. I made this fic before the Arcobaleno Arc started and I don't plan on changing it.<p>

And yes, Mochida _is _in the Vongola Family ten years later. TYL! Yamamoto mentioned it in the beginning of the Future Arc. In the manga, not the anime.

**No sequel, sorry!  
><strong>

**_-LLM_  
><strong>


End file.
